The Curse of The Lunar Iteams
by Joey-D
Summary: I'm JoeyD. D this is my first fic. Ok another sets of magical items are uncovered and well everything goes topsy turvy in Kiba Land.


Hey Guys I'm JoeyD. and I cant load this. So I got my friend to load it  
for me. Thank you. Please enjoy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Jack! Hey Jack! UGH!!" *Chunk* "OW! Whacha do that for?" "Because  
you didn't come and get your package from dad." Mellisa yelled. "Sorry   
Cuz." Jack said getting off the computer. "Well come on dad won't let  
me open the box with out you." He jumped on the couch and helped open  
the box. In it was a neckless, a metel gautlet, packs of cards, an old  
metel box, and a video tape. They poped a tape into the VCR and started  
to watch it. All of a suddon a thirty year old man with a black beard   
came on. "Hellow Jack and Mellisa I hope you are enjoying your birthday.  
I sent you both a little present. I have a box of cards for each of  
you, Jack you get the metel box and the gaulet and Mellisa, you get  
ancien neckless. I can't waight to get back from Ireland and get back  
you too. I see you soon." The tape ended and they split there bountey.  
It was kind of weird that they had the same birth day. They were  
cousins and Mellisa was two years older than Jack. "Hey Mallisa Pegasis  
got betten by that Yugi dued. I can't believe he won." "I can't either,  
I hope he doesn't take it out on his employes." "Don't worry Uncle Mike  
is like family to him." His uncle was head of a team of researchers  
that Pegasis had hired. The got busy opening there gifts getting tons  
of rare cards. Then they turned to the neckless and the gaulet. They  
put them on and then turned to the box. They tried to oped it but it  
was stuck. "Oh well maby Unckel Mike know how to open it." They then   
went to fix up there deck. "Ok lets duel." Fine." Mellisa said as they  
headed up stairs. They were staying in one of Pegasis's mantions.  
They went into a large room with a duel stadium built in. "Lets  
Duel!" they said in unison. Jack started off by setting two cards and   
setting a monster in defence mode. Mellisa grinded as she summoned a   
Harpy lady and attacked the card. Joey grined as the mystic tomato   
came up and was destroyed. "Now I summon Grifer demon in defence   
mode." What?" Mallisa stared at the large demon. "Mystic tomato lets   
me summon one dark creature then it is summoned." Mellisa was fuming.  
It was Jack's turn again and summoned another monster in defence mode.  
Mellisa grind. Now I acrivate my trap. Equale Balance." Jack watched as  
Grifer demon and another little demon was crushed. "Now I will summon   
another Harpy Lady." Jack grined as his Grifer Demon came back on the  
field. "But how?" Mellisa asked in shock. "Simple When my spear creaton  
is destrowed I can refive one monster from my grave yard." Mellisa was  
really mad now. Her next turn she equiped harpy lady with cyber reflex  
armore and elegant egatist. Jack went agian summoning his Dragon Knight  
2100/2700 in defence mode. "I will also play scape goat." Four little   
goats then apeared next to the two monsters. Mellisa drew a card and  
grined. "I summon my Harpies Pet Dragon." A large red dragon came up.  
Now I destoy your Grifer Demon. Jack grined as his demon was destroyed  
once more. "Now your Dragon will loose its power." The demon then flew  
attached its self to the dragon draining its power by 500. "No" Mellisa  
yelled as her dragon loss power. Jack then Played his germ infection   
making Mellisa's monsters loose 300 attack and defence power each turn.  
The duel went on that way for an hour till it looked like Jack would  
loose. He lowered his head in defete when he noticed the gaulet his  
uncle had sent him. He felt a warm sensation fill the room. He look   
at his cousin and noticed her Harpies neckles was glowing blue  
She had a weird look on her face that he just noticed. "Are you Ok   
cousin?" He gave a little laugh and looked at him "I am not your cousin   
mortal, I am her Yami; Geina" Jack looked at her weird. "Are you   
taking some kind of medication?"he asked her. At this she got a little   
mad. Her eyes stared glowing blue "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!!!" Jack   
nearly fell of the plat form when he felt the warmth again and a voice  
'Let me help you young warrior.' Jack looked down at his gaulet glowing  
green and felt the warmth flowing aroun him "Ok help me please!"   
With that Jack felt the warmth flow in him and a light filled the room.  
When it faded their stood Jack with Black hair and Blue spikes standing  
tall and a green light flowing out of his eyes. "Well I am Jack's Yami;  
Ryu. And my monsters shall win this duel with this one ritual." He   
played the card sacrifising his last three monsters :the baby dragon,   
dragon preist, and dragonknight filling the room with a green light.  
When it faded Mellisa was on the ground and Jack was standing tall with  
what looked like his twin standing behind him, and there in the middle  
of the field stood a huge Monster that looked like a cross between a  
dragon, Celtic Gardion, and Exodia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoy this. Read and review. 


End file.
